


Silence of the Night

by MissGoodPage



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Durincest, M/M, Protective!Kili, Smut, dark!Fili, noncon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 15:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissGoodPage/pseuds/MissGoodPage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: One night, out of the blue, Fili brings Kili away from the company, ties him up, and beats and rapes him, igoring his pleas and cries. The next morning everything is completely normal and a confused kili is too afraid to cofront his brother about it, but then that night, it happens again. since rape is a huge crime punishable by death in dwarve culture, kili doesn't want to lose his big brother - even if he has him only in the day? </p><p>tl;dr: Fili rapes Kili in the night but is completely normal in the day, cue Kili being very confused about what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence of the Night

**“Silence of the Night”**

Laughter filled the air as the dwarves sat around the fire and held their pints up high. They cheered, throats raw from previous singing, and gulped down the contents as they celebrated having survived yet another day.

Kíli was laughing with Ori when his brother tapped him on the shoulder and gestured for him to follow. The youngling smiled and apologised with a nod, but Ori waved his hand to him and said it was okay. All the dwarves knew how close the two brothers were and how much they valued each other’s company, and so Kíli left Ori’s side with a smile and darted after his brother who disappeared into the woods.

“What’s up, bro?” He piped, coming to a halt when he found Fíli standing in front of him with his back facing him. “Have something in mind for the hobbit?”

They had discussed it earlier that day. Well known and renowned for their mischief, Kíli and Fíli had crossed eyes and agreed that their next prank victim would be the hobbit. After all, they’d been travelling for quite some days and it was about time the hobbit was picked upon. He was not a newbie to the whole journeying any more.

But instead of a reply about a prank his brother turned around and with a haunting look in his eyes grabbed Kíli’s wrists. The boy was too daft to notice something was up with his brother and merely laughed. “What? What is it?” he said, tears in his eyes while Fíli turned him round and pressed him against a nearby tree.

“What are you doing?” Kíli’s laughter died down now, but did not completely fade. His brother was tying his hands using a bit of rope the Elves at Rivendell had given them only days ago. 

Fíli bound his wrists together, held them in front of the boy, then drew the rope back around his waist and made a firm knot. “Fíli?” Kíli asked, a smile still on his face. But then he winced when tugged the rope hard and finished his handiwork. “Fíli, what on earth is this for?”

He got no reply in words, instead he felt his head roughly pushed against the bark of the tree, his cheek scratching the rough surface and slurring his speech as he tried to talk. “Stop it, Fíli, this is unfair. I can’t fight you off with my hands tied like this.”

By now Fíli’s thick fingers were at his waistband, undoing his belt and disrobing his lower region with a grunt. Kíli, pressed with his head against the tree, with his chest trapping his tied arms between his body and the wood, started to feel panic rise within him and started to struggle.

“Fíli?” He whined now, slowly getting scared by his brother’s lack of reply and rather odd actions. He could most definitely feel Fíli’s hand firmly upon his manhood now, stroking it and willing it to life. It didn’t work out the way Fíli wanted it to and a loud slap could be heard as the blond dwarf hit the other’s scrotum. Kíli winced, bit his cheek and let out a shrill shout.

“Fíli, stop that. This isn’t funny.”

Finally the dwarf molesting him seemed to have found his voice, albeit it being hoarse and low, and replied. “Why would I stop now, little brother? ”His words were husky and dripping with lust. “Now that I finally can have you?”

The words turned into a whisper near his ear, then echoed away. Teeth scraped Kíli’s neck, then were gone. Something big and hard settled itself behind Kíli’s arse, and stroked a few times past his crack and the boy froze. He knew this could be nothing else but his brother’s penis and there was no way he wanted to have that dick within him. Not like this.

He tried to struggle again but Fíli knocked him on the head with his elbow, then held his hips firmly in place as he pressed the tip in between the soft rounded buttocks of his sibling. Kíli cried out as tears sprung in his eyes.

“Fíli, please stop. I-It hurts.” He whimpered, but his brother showed no mercy.

Instead of pulling out and obliging, the blond heir of Durin kept pushing forth in an agonizing slow pace, filling his brother with each inch of his hardening flesh, making his brother feel the pulsing veins on his shaft deep inside of him. 

Kíli’s own body reacted by trying to push the other out, his whole being trembling and his muscles squeezing the other like mad. But instead of achieving the desired result of getting rid of his intruder, the milking only spurred the older brother on, and Fíli started a rough unsteady rocking of his hips, deflowering his brother with little passion as he gripped his dark hair and started to pull his head backwards.

Kíli grunted and cried out again. His butt sore and his whole body trembling. He could hear the satisfied moans and sighs his brother made and decided to cease his struggling and let Fíli claim him for the night.

Their rocking continued, and when Fíli finally pulled away Kíli was convinced he’d be done for the night. But instead he found himself turned round and thrown roughly on the forest floor. He coughed and tried to get up, seeing this as a chance to get away. He was already on his knees when Fíli grabbed his hair and pulled him up by it, making his little brother face the monster that had invaded him at eye-level; still hard and pulsing, dripping in pre-cum and blood.

The boy panicked and found his energy to struggle. He wiggled in Fíli’s grasp. “No, Brother, why are you doing this? This is wrong!” He exclaimed, but met a hard slap of Fíli’s hand that send him flying back to the ground. Twigs and leaves collected in his hair as he was turned to his side. His legs were raised by Fíli who wrapped them around his thighs, lifting Kíli’s thighs and giving him access to his butthole, then crouched over him half to press his cock deep inside the boy again and pick up their old pace. Slow at first, then, not so gentle, a fierce and hard-rocking.

Fíli lost control, slamming balls deep into his tight hole until his cum started flowing and he filled his little brother all up. With a soft cry and gasp he slouched over his brother’s form. 

The forest was eerily quiet as the two brothers lay entangled upon the dirt.

Then finally Fíli sat up and glanced down with blue eyes dark of satiated lust and reached out a hand to gently rub against the sore skin of Kíli’s cheek. The boy turned his head away. Tears were flowing freely from his eyes and he sobbed, his chest moving up and down irregularly. 

“Kíli,”Fíli hushed him. But his voice was still dark and rough, and not at all like the loving brother he had known for all his live. “Brother, true dwarves don’t cry. True, valiant heroes never cry.”

The blond dwarf bent over him, their bodies still connected, and kissed him on the top of his head, then finally moved away and slipped out of him. A trail of cum slid down Kíli’s thighs as his brother set him on his knees and unbound the ropes that held him. He then helped him dress and kissed the tears from his eyes.

 

==

He didn’t know how he’d come to bed that night or if anyone had asked him any questions about his time spent away from the fire. He thought no one must have asked for who would suspect something had been amiss? 

As Kíli sat up on his bedroll he winced at the sore feeling of his bum and remembered that last night’s memories had not been a bad dream. It almost brought tears to his eyes again but then he recalled his brother’s words and swallowed them back. It was true, dwarves didn’t cry and so he would stay strong and not shed another tear again.

He sniffed, brought his arm up to his nose and wiped it with his sleeve. His dark eyes fell upon the faint traces of raw skin his wrist carried and he was reminded of the rope that had held his arms together and had made fighting his brother off increasingly difficult. 

Not that he would have stand much of a chance anyway. Kíli had always loved his brother in a family way, for Fíli had always been the best brother he could have wished for. He was caring, loyal, protective and all in all Kíli’s best friend in the world.

Then why did he…?

Kíli couldn’t get himself to think of the word but he knew that what had happened yesterday night had not been consensual. It confused him greatly. Why had his kind and sweet brother done this to him?

He absentmindedly rubbed his cheek only to feel the touch sting. That’s right, he’d been slapped there by Fíli last night and it still hurt. With wide eyes Kíli got up from the bed and glanced at his right. Fíli’s bedroll was empty but it was obvious that his brother had slept in the same spot he would every night, closely huddled to his brother so he could protect him and they could share stories before falling asleep. He closed his eyes, pained, and wanted to forget.

“Morning. You all right, laddie?” 

He opened his eyes to find Bofur who greeted him with a kind yet concerned smile and instantly tried to be his boisterous self again. 

“Never been better.” He lied as he started to pack his belongings.

“You’ve got a bit of a red spot on there.” Bofur said, pointing at Kíli’s sire cheek. The young dwarf instantly reached for it to rub it, hiding it as best as he could beneath his hand. “Looks like Fíli slapped ya in the face during sleep.” 

The young dwarf refused to say how right Bofur was, and yet how wrong for it hadn’t happened during their sleep. But he could not. He bit his tongue and just nodded.

“Ah well. It’s a fine day for a travel.” Bofur packed his bag and looked around. “I should probably have a look for the hobbit. Thorin’s been worried about him.”

“You do that.” Kíli said, hoping his voice wouldn’t betray his emotions and luckily it didn’t. With a flash of a smile Bofur had left his side and was almost instantly replaced by the presence of the hobbit and, Kíli felt his knees go weak, his brother.

Fíli smiled at him widely and pushed the hobbit forth. He gave Kíli the secret signal they always used when they were up to no good and Kíli couldn’t help but reply with the silent gesture he always did. It was as if nothing had happened between them, and as Bilbo packed his belongings and made his breakfast, Fíli had finished packing his own stuff and sat down next to where Kíli was standing.

The younger one was reluctant to sit down despite his brother gesturing for him to do so. He was still too sore to sit properly.

“Brother,” he whispered, arms wrapped around his own knees. He had a healthy colour on him. His blue eyes sought for Kíli’s brown ones. “Remember last night?”

Kíli felt his blood run cold and froze on the spot. How could he forget?

“I think it an excellent plan.” Fíli continued, licking his lips as he spoke, “and I brought you the required tools. Together we can really pull a prank on the hobbit. You should have seen him, brother, he didn’t even notice that I got these while he was on it with his nose.”

The blond dwarf proudly presented Kíli with some herbs that were known for their ‘wind’ effects and groaned. They had used the herbs when they were kids for so often that it was one of the most childish and easiest pranks they would always fall back on. 

Fíli noticed the lack of enthusiasm as his brother watched the herbs and looked puzzled. “What is it? You don’t want to do this anymore?” he asked.

But Kíli quickly shook his head and murmured a “no, no, that’s not it. That’s fine.” And he managed to reassaure his brother who started smiling again. 

The dark-haired dwarf with much difficulty sat himself beside his sibling and eyed the other. His mind was racing. Why wasn’t Fíli referring to yesterday? Why didn’t he say he was sorry? Why didn’t he ask how he was feeling? Why had he taken him so roughly? Why had he done this?

Why. Why. Why.

But nothing came out of Kíli’s mouth for his throat was too dry and he started to question his own sanity.

Fíli’s eyes narrowed and his face contorted from a smile into a concerned expression. He gently brushed a strand of hair out of Kíli’s face and ran his thumb past Kíli’s sore skin. The touch was as light as a feather and Fíli looked genuinely worried as he realized that Kíli had been hit.

“What happened? Who did this to you?” He asked, and Kíli paled even more.

How could he not recall? Was he playing with him? 

“Y-You did.” Kíli stammered, thinking it to be now or never. But Fíli’s behaviour confused him so greatly. And how would he breach this topic to him? He couldn’t just start and say ‘sorry, but did you brutally rape me last night or was that just my imagination?’ 

The older one sounded sad. “I- I did?’ He was stammering too now, mimicking Kíli’s emotions. “W-when?”

“Last night?”

“When I was asleep? Oh, I am so sorry Kíli. Here, let me get some herbs to heal the skin. I’ve seen some down the river. I won’t be long.” Kíli watched his brother go after being pushed the ‘fart-herbs’ in his hands and was more than ever confused about it all.

==

The whole company was in tears as Thorin told them another anecdote about when Fíli and Kíli were still young kids and used whatever herbs they could find to play tricks on people and often end up making fools of themselves. 

Kíli was laughing the loudest, louder than this uncle and louder than his brother combined. He had almost completely forgotten the soreness of his bum or the confusion his brother had caused him for during the entire day Fíli had just been Fíli. He’d been caring and sweet and had helped him easing the pain of his sore cheek. He had stood up when they were confronted by many orcs, when Kíli had somehow ended up trapped in a circle of them. Fíli had jumped in and slain those who dared even come near Kíli, then afterwards had asked him if he was okay and scolded him never to get so close to the orcs again. Together they had prepared the herbs and inserted them into the hobbit’s food, making the poor creature windy, embarrassed and flushed from head to toe. It was all jolly to see.

None of the company had reprimanded the two boys for they knew their pranks and knew how this one was relatively innocent. No one blamed the hobbit his farts either and to prove this Thorin had started telling stories of their past. Bilbo gradually felt safer and comfortable and was now laughing at each fart that escaped him. The dwarves joined each other in finding the most fantastic sentences to refer to the farting, ranging all the way from “oh, there goes another one”, to “Speak to me oh Toothless one,” and “It's that asshole talking behind my back again!”

By the time they prepared for bed, Kíli announced he was going to the river and smiled when Bilbo said he’d join him. They both washed their hair and rinsed themselves in the clear water, until Bilbo shook his head, in a similar way to a dog who tries to dry his fur, and retreated to the camp. 

Kíli called after him “I’ll be back in a moment” and stood up from where he was seated. Water dripped down his body and with a content feeling he took a step forth to exit the river when suddenly two strong hands grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him back in.

He was pulled down, falling, and delved with his head under the water. He struggled for air as he surfaced. There was now a strong arm around his chest and someone was swimming him to the river’s brink. He felt his head rest on the dry land and caught his breath as his legs were being spread. Before he could even start to protest he could feel a warm piece of flesh entering his body and he instantly knew what was going on and who was intruding him. His eyes flew open and he moved his head to see his brother between his thighs, slamming home with low grunts and deep thrusts. 

To his horror he felt his body respond and tighten around him, his balls were kneaded in Fíli’s hand and soon an erection grew within the water. He cried out, softly pushing against his brother’s chest, then harder, then slamming his fists against Fíli but to no avail. 

Only when hot seed was released deep inside of him did he know his brother had come and did his fighting ceased. Instead of his brother pulling away like he had expected he was cradled close to his chest. A hand buried itself in Kíli’s hair and pressed his face against the wet chest of his brother. 

The young dwarf had promised himself not to cry, and so he didn’t. Instead he bathed in his brother’s scent and listened to his soft hushes and felt his gentle strokes. After a while, Fíli lifted him in his arms and walked out of the water. He set him to his feet, only now slipping out of his brother’s body, and helped him dress. Kíli’s erection had long since worn off, but the fact he’d been aroused by his brother’s movements disgusted him. And now there was more for the boy to worry about.

Footsteps could be heard heading their way and both brothers turned, dressed just in time for the hobbit to find them both clad at the side of the river.

“Oh, Fíli’s here with you.” The hobbit said, then flashed them a smile. “That’s okay. You said you’d be with us soon so I came to check if you were all right.”

“I am fine.” Kíli said, clearing his voice to will away the coarse edge to it. “I can take care of myself.”

“Right.” Bilbo said in a way that could be interpreted as sardonic. His eyes darted to the older sibling now. “And Thorin asked for you. He found you were missing. There’s no hurry but you might want to mention it next time you leave camp. I think he was worried sick about you.”

The hobbit disappeared again and Kíli let out a loud sigh of relief. His brown eyes turned to the night’s sky and he was only vaguely aware of the sound of footsteps heading his way. Only when a hand was placed on his shoulder did he lower his gaze to meet the blue ones of Fíli, dark with lust and other hidden feelings. 

“You must understand this is dangerous what you do.”

Fíli shrugged and pulled his brother in for a hug. The boy trembled at first but then relaxed.

“Then don’t tell.” His brother whispered in his ear, let go of him and straightened his clothes. “I’ll go and see uncle Thorin now. Don’t forget, I love you, little brother.”

Those words were his undoing. Kíli felt himself completely fall apart as he watched his brother’s retreating form and remembered his words upon leaving. How could it be that his brother had turned from a loving and caring, honest dwarf into this? How could he even utter words of love when he had forced himself like so?

Kíli fell to his knees, his butt aching, and cried despite his promise. He sobbed into his hands and shook, his body painfully sore as it trembled with all the muscles he owned. 

“Don’t you see?” He sobbed silently to the night, “What you do is punishable by law. Incest is, Rape is, and both combined….. they’ll have you dead before the next nightfall.”

Once more that night his dark eyes turned to the moon above and he whispered. “ But I will not have that happen, Fíli. I will protect you.”


End file.
